Will of the Heart
by cherry-ai
Summary: Riku will finally teach Brenda how to swim!The whole gang has come,and with Axel ohsoloving feelings overspilling Roxas is more embarrased than ever!How will this turn out? Akuroku story,with some BrendaxRikuNikkixSora.Please read,review,and no flames!


**ULTRA SPECIAL BLAH BLAH BLAH 1**

**I've had this story planned into my head for a week now, thank to CPR class. LOL So yeah..this should be fun! xD I had planned to write only a chapter and now it's a full chapter story. Why do I keep doing this? xD**

** Now that I notice Will of the Heart is a song from the Bleach track. (Will every title of your story be a song?!) We'll see. XD Please enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

Brenda asked," Nikki-chan are you ready?" Nikki smiled and said," Wait let me lock my locker." The girls were at the locker room of the local YMCA.

Nikki had insisted that Brenda learn how to swim before her birthday, in case they went to an indoor pool party. She had said," It won't be fun if you're just sitting next to Axel, plus it would be boring too."

Brenda was very reluctant, but in the end was convinced. Hence, they were at the pool on a Saturday morning. Brenda tied her hair back and grabbed some goggles.

Then the two of them walked out and soon were greeted by the smell of chlorine. Brenda looked out and saw the pool. There were small children being guided by their parents, elderly adults smiling at each other, and and..a brunette.

His face lit up as he saw Nikki. He called out," Nikki!" Nikki saw him and waved, calling out," Hey Sora!" Roxas, Riku, Axel, and Sora had come too, each for different reasons (which will be easy to see in a minute).

Brenda smiled and said, "Thanks for coming Sora. I could really use the support." Sora replied," No problem. Nikki, you should come in." Nikki said," In a minute."

Brenda's legs began to shake as she realized that she might have to go under water. Suddenly a blonde boy popped out of the water and shook his head. Sora yelped, and said," Roxas!?"

Roxas began to laugh , as well as Nikki and Brenda. Brenda smiled and said," You too, Roxas, thanks for coming. I feel better already." Roxas smiled, when suddenly the heard someone call out," Roxy-chaaaaan! Are you okay?!"

Nearly everyone' eyes in the room turn from Axel to Roxas. Roxas blushed furiously as everyone stared at him. He became very angry and walked to over to the bleachers to have a chat with Axel.

As Roxas went off to talk to Axel about not embarrassing him in public, Brenda looked around and said," Hey wait, where's Riku-ch-?" "Here I am," Riku said.

Riku was going to teach Brenda how to swim, with the help of the others of course. Brenda turned around and said," There you are." Riku asked," Are you ready?"

Based on the fact the she was constantly scratching her head and shaking, Riku guessed not. Riku told her, Don't worry everything will be alright." Brenda smiled weakly and said," I know…I'm just scared."

Brenda had been scared of swimming ever since her near-death experience when she was 3. Now she couldn't stand being under water.

Riku said," You shouldn't be. You have us, okay?" Brenda sighed and said," Fine, but only for you, 'kay?" Riku smiled and then jumped into the water. Brenda took the slow route and climbed down.

Nikki said," Yay! You made it in!" Brenda laughed and smiled as Sora and Nikki clapped. Riku said," Okay guys, what should I teach her first?" Nikki said," Teach her how to float!" Sora nodded and said, Yeah teach her that!"

Meanwhile Roxas was talking to Axel. He said," First off my name isn't Roxy-chan. It's Roxas. Second off, don't call my name like that in public!" Axel said, But I was worried about you! Don't you think your _boyfriend _has a right to care?"

Roxas began blushing at the word "boyfriend" _I let him feed me marshmallows one time and now he's all over me! _But it was hopeless, no matter how many times Roxas told Axel he didn't like him that way ("true" as that may be) the red-head couldn't get enough of Roxas.

Roxas sighed and said," I know you may like me, but be more cautious about it alright?" Axel sighed and said, " Fine. Don't flirt with other boys though." Eoxas felt embarrassment and anger and said," I'm not going to flirt with other boys!"

An elderly couple, who were sitting next to Axel and Roxas, looked at them, filled with surprise. Roxas blushed furiously, again, and said," Forget it!" and left to go to the pool Axel called out, " Love ya too!"

He looked at the elderly couple, pointed his thumb to Roxas, and with a big smile said, "See him? He's my boyfriend." The elderly couple kept staring.

* * *

**Isn't Axel just the sweetest boyfriend? xD His loudness reminds me of Ayame, though in reality he's more sly like Shigure. ooohhhh sly people...LOL anyway hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


End file.
